undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 67
This is Issue 67 of Fear The Living, titled Just Let It Go. This is the fifth issue of Arc #9. Issue 67 Ken Myers Jr.'s POV I wake up, and I look around me to see Rose awake, and counting over our supplies, I look to my side to see Logan lying asleep net to me. I stand up, and shake my head, I look at the sky, looks like the suns just rising, I look around us and I see a tent pitched up. I look at Rose. “Hey Rose, mind watching over Logan for me, I’m just going to go look for some supplies.” I say. “Then you might want this,” She says, and hands me a pistol. “Oh, and this.” She says, and she plants a kiss on my lips, then she starts counting the supplies again. “Rose?” I say, trying to catch her attention. “Yeah Ken?” She asks. “I know I should of said this a long time ago, I love you Rose. After what happened back at the motel, with everything that could happen, I just couldn’t go another day without saying that.” I say. She stands up and looks at me, “Ken, you’ve changed so much from the first time I met you. You’re a different man now, but you treat me and Logan differently, why?” She asks. “Because I love both of you, it’s my job to protect you guys.” I say, and I wrap my hands around her waist. “Ken, you don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for you to say all of this, you’ve always been so sulky and down. I know you’ve never caught a break in your life, but you deserve some happiness.” She says. “And both of you bring me that happiness, just looking at Logan and knowing he’s okay, that makes me happy. Just looking at you and knowing your happy and okay, that makes me happy. Rose, I love you so much, words can’t describe it.” I say, staring into her eyes. “Well you can prove it.” She says, and nods towards the tent. “You are not thinking what I think you are thinking are you, Logan is sleeping right there.” I say. “Come on, he’s sleeping, besides, didn’t you want to prove your love for me.” She says, smiling. “Fine little miss horny.” I say, and I start kissing her. She releases from the kiss and drags me towards the tent. She unzips the front and walks into the tent, she pulls me in and zips up the front. I look at her, and I start kissing her again. She removes her shirt and pushes me towards the ground. I remove my shirt and toss it to the side, and then Rose puts herself on top of me. I kiss her passionately, and then I flip her around so that I’m on top of her. I stare at her eyes, then I start kissing her again. She reaches her hands down and unzips her pants, then takes them off. I do the same, and I kiss her neck slowly. I move my lips down slowly, and then I wrap them around her nipple. I hear her start moaning in pleasure, then I start to thrust. I kiss her once, then I continue to thrust. I feel myself coming to the climax so I stop and I rest my head on her breasts. Then I turn her around so she lies on her stomach, and I connect us again. Then I continue to thrust, and she moans in pleasure. ---- D.L.'s POV I run through the woods, the wound on my shoulder getting worse by the second. I stop for a second and I lean against a tree for support. I take a deep breathe, trying to gather as much air as I can, but I’m cut short as a hand reaches out from behind the tree and wraps around my throat. I claw at the hand, gasping for air, but the arm pulls in closer, restricting my breathing even more. I move one of my arms down, and I grab the pocket knife in my pocket. I quickly fling my arm up, sending the knife into the man’s arm. I pull the knife out, and the arm retreats. “Fuck!” The man says. I look back at him, he wears a bandana around his mouth, and a vest that reads “save-lots” across the front, one of the bandits. I swing the knife at him, but he jumps back dodging it, and he grabs my arm as I swing at him again. He uses his other hand to put pressure on my wounded shoulder. I groan in pain as he pushes the wound down, causing me to slowly descend to my knees. He rams his knee against my face, and I fall back onto my back. I breathe out for air, but the man presses his shoe down on my throat, restricting my breathing again. I stare at the man, his face unflinching, and his eyes bearing down at me like the look of death. I feel around for the knife, but I can’t find it. So I quickly punch the man’s leg, and he falls onto his back. I quickly wrap my hands around his neck, and I start pressing down on it. I look around for the knife, and I finally find it lying down next to him, covered by leaves. I grab the knife and I put it to his throat. I stare at his face, and I shove the knife into his throat. He quickly hits my face as the knife makes contact with his throat. I fall off of him and land face first. I push myself up and I look at him, then I spit on his body. I look back and I see a woman standing there, staring me in the eyes, and holding a gun at me. I raise my hands. “Calm down, I don’t want any trouble here. Just put the gun down and we can talk this through.” I say. “You just killed that man like it was nothing, why?” She says. “He was going to kill me, he was choking me. I had to save myself. Look I don’t want any trouble, the names D.L..” I say. She slowly lowers her gun and stares at me, the she reaches out her hand, “My names Ashley, nice to meet you uh, D.L.” She says. I grab her hand and slowly shake it, “Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you, just trust me.” I say. ---- David Lopez's POV “Ben, where the hell are Ken, Rose, and Logan?” I ask Ben, staring at the road ahead of us. “We didn’t have time for them to get on the convoy, we had to leave them behind.” Ben says, and I can tell he’s trying not to look at me. “So you just left them out there to fend for themselves, like a bunch of animals, that’s what you are saying isn’t it.” I say, looking down. “Look, they will be okay, I promise you that. We will find them, be it now or a few months later, but we will find them.” Ben says. “You better be right about this, or you’ll wish you stayed back there with them.” I say. “David, I know you haven’t told anyone, only Richard knew, but I know your past, I know who you are.” Ben says. “What?” I ask him, only Richard knew about that, and I made him swear that he would never tell anyone. “I’m the cop that arrested you, Richard came into the station that night, it had been a slow day, and then he tells me and my partner that we could have a chance to arrest the illusive David. Me and my partner followed him back to that strip club of course, so you walk in there and we arrested you. Then I started interviewing your background, talking to your family a little, to see how they felt about what you did, and that’s when I realized sending you to jail not only ruined your life, but theirs also.” Ben says. “Yet you didn’t do anything about it, Officer A.J. was the one who broke me and a few other inmates out. This other inmate, Daniel, he held me at gunpoint as I was about to leave, I had to kill him. I escaped through the sewers and my little brother found me and saved me. He took me in, and I changed my name, then I was able to buy a new house and everything and I started a new life, and my brother supported me all the way, he knew I had his best interests at heart.” I say, finally looking at Ben. “What was your brother’s name?” Ben asks me. “His name was Daniel, why do you ask?” I ask him. “Shit, I think I saw Daniel shortly before he died. Some maniac captured me, then he captured Ken’s group, which included your brother. So we talked about stuff, and then we had to escape this herd. Then your brother and Ken were called out by some of the maniac’s henchmen, and that’s the last I saw of him, according to Ken, Daniel got bit, and Ken found him, and put him down. Your brother seemed like a good man.” Ben says. “He was, a better man than I’ll ever be. He had always looked up to me you know, when we were kids I was like his idol, then he took me in when he knew I was a criminal, and he became my idol. I really miss him.” I say. “Just try to let go man, I’ve done it so many times.” Ben says. Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues